


vibrations

by ossapher



Series: The Macaroniverse -- Lams Modern AU [11]
Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Short, medical use of narcotics, mild John whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ossapher/pseuds/ossapher
Summary: Alex and John and pain, coming home from the hospital





	vibrations

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of related works, all having to do with John and the physical sensations he experiences in the aftermath of being shot. They aren't all this angsty, I promise. Many thanks to [a-classic-fool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_classic_fool/pseuds/a_classic_fool) for her always-excellent and extraordinarily fast beta work.
> 
>  

John’s in a haze of narcotics the day they head home from the hospital, so leaning his good side against the door of the taxi isn’t so much deliberate as just... what his body does while his brain’s looking the other way. The grey hulk of the hospital recedes behind them as the taxi pulls into traffic, and Alex gives one last nervous glance back, like he's not a hundred percent sure they've escaped, before pulling out his phone.

And then they rattle over the first D.C. pothole, the taxi’s shitty suspension transmitting every bump from asphalt to carframe to John’s skeleton, and John recoils at the freakish vibrating _numb-pain_ double nova down his right arm. Alex looks up from his email, concerned by John’s sudden movement, but John shakes his head. The sensation’s already fading like the echo of a thundercrack: it’s the past. Nothing anyone can fix now. He leans back in his seat and wills the past to pass a little quicker, for time to pull him forward and out of his pain.


End file.
